Worst Case Scenario
by Salvator Tepes
Summary: Zelrtech was feeling particularly mischievous today, so he dumped Rin in a different dimension. But that world has rules of entry, so her uninvited entry triggered a series of accidental invites to three different people from three different worlds. now the four of them are stuck in this world known as Little Garden, full of demons, magic games and hot bunny girls. Could be worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, I am Salvator Tepes.**

**This is the first time I have attempted at making a fanfic so I do hope you go easy on me. Flamers are not appreciated. **

**I cannot remember how I was inspired to make this, it just came to me one day.**

**Keep in mind that there may be some OOC in some of the characters but hopefully not too much.**

**That being said, let us get on with the fic.**

**Chapter 1: It was an accident?**

Kischur Shcweinorg Zelretch.

Yes, to start this story, one must understand the magnitude of Zelretch's existence.

He is a Dead Apostle Ancestor, which is pretty much a really powerful vampire.

Really, REALLY, powerful. As in, stop the moon from falling to earth powerful.

And, he could enter alternate dimensions as well.

Which pretty much guarantees that he wouldn't get bored easily.

Now then, in this particular world, he was feared immensely and respected immensely as well. After all, he originated from this world, so naturally it was here he was most famous, or more accurately infamous.

There wasn't a magi worth their salt who doesn't know Zelretch.

Even less who knew what he was liked.

He had a tendency to prank people when he was bored in his home world. When he does get bored, he heads to the Clock Tower, the headquarters of magi, as well as where all the big decisions are made.

Whenever Zelretch enters the building, people start running.

The ones that didn't were either of high authority or high stupidity.

Zelretch wasn't evil by any means, he was just unpredictably mischievous. Nobody could predict the next thing he would do. He once dumped a female magus in an alternate dimension that was mainly populated by tentacle creatures.

He went to bring her back of course, after he was thoroughly 'scolded' by Barthomeloi Lorelei, but by then the poor girl had gotten…. Addicted. So when they brought her back, she dedicated her life to researching how to create more plantlike creatures with those tentacles.

On this particular day, Zelretch was feeling quite mischievous indeed. He had recently visited an interesting world. A world that sometimes interacts with other worlds by sending out invitations to certain people from different worlds. It was a most intriguing world with a very interesting society that consisted of many wonderful beings other than humans. Vampires, were-beings, Halflings, antromorphs and other magical creatures. Demons were there too and so were angels.

And the best thing of all? The worlds name was 'Little Garden'.

How cute. It's like Alice's Wonderland, only it was definitely infinitely more entertaining.

Now, Zelretch had the urge to drop somebody in that world. But not just anybody, he wanted to drop somebody in there who had potential, who could change things a bit, who could definitely cause a bit of a ruckus. The world had order in it, rules. Those rules were not broken easily. So he wanted to cause a bit of chaos to see how the world would react. It wouldn't be the first time he did something like that. He just needed somebody to dump in there.

So he thought, why not his apprentice?

Tohsaka Rin, his latest pupil. She was a talented girl who dabbled in the art of gem magecraft, like most of the Tohsaka family. What made her different was that she once held the Gem Sword of Zelretch.

Now, the Gem Sword wasn't exactly his. Hell, he doesn't use weapons. The reason it was named after him was because the blade has a kaleidoscopic appearance and can allow intervention through separate dimensions.

Basically, the blade can eradicate whatever it hits, then the blade will break, only to be replaced by another from an alternate dimension.

The dimension related abilities and its kaleidoscopic appearance all link to Zelretch 'The Kaleidoscope'.

That intrigued him. He was curious about Tohsaka Rin. Which is why he wanted to see her true potential by making her his apprentice. Not only that, she was a survivor of the fifth Holy Grail war, and one of the key factors in preventing the corrupted vessel from unleashing the Persian God of evil, Angra Mainyu, into the world.

Two other key factors were living happily together, last he checked.

'Hmmm, dumping her in Little Garden would be good exercise for her to adapt in a foreign world. I guess I could give it a shot.' Zelretch hummed as he stood vigilantly behind Rin, who was busy tidying up the books that were scattered about the room.

"Why…*huff* do I *huff* have to clean all this up?" the raven haired tsundere said with annoyance written all over her face.

Ah, did I tell you that Zelretch also uses her as a maid of sorts and constantly gets on her nerves?

"Because I asked nicely?"

"You didn't even ask me at all, you just said 'Clean the books up will you?'!"

"But that was a question wasn't it?"

"It sounded more like a statement or an order with the way you said it!"

"What are you complaining about, I'm teaching you how to enter different dimensions! I think cleaning the place up should be the least you could do to show some appreciation."

"That would be true if you had taught me anything useful, which you haven't as of yet!" Rin snapped and pointed a finger at the old vampire, who was smirking. Rin immediately paled when she saw that smirk. "W-what are you planning now?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'Hmm?' me! I know that look! It's the look you get when you're about to prank somebody humiliatingly!"

Zelretch chuckled before leaning forward from where he sat on the large pile of books. "Tell me, would you like to try and open a different dimension for me?"

The heir of the Tohsaka family sniffed in disdain before crossing her arms. "If I could, I would have done it ages ago. Unlike you, I have to learn all the damn mechanics and physics of that sorcery first. Not everybody can be a sorcerer like you."

"What if I prepared the materials and physics while you just perform the magic?"

Rin froze where she stood. "A-are you serious?"

"It would be interesting to see if you could actually open a gate. Of course, there is no guarantee that you could actually do it. Feel free to back out if you don't feel like you're up for the task though."

His carefully worded sentence successfully invoked Rin's anger at being underestimated.

"Grr…. Fine, I'll try it, just to shut you up!" 'It might be a prank... But with something as serious as opening another dimension, he wouldn't joke around about that, right?'

Oh how wrong she was.

#an hour or so later#

The tsundere magus was staring at the scene in front of her. She opened it. She opened a portal of sorts. It was just like she imagined it would be like, a bright vortex of colors with a strange feeling of displacement around it, like it should not exist.

Thing is, it shouldn't. Zelretch could already feel Gaia reject the portal's existence. So he snickered before stepping up behind his pupil. "Well, you completed your first task. Now on to the second one."

"Which is?"

"Seeing how well you can adapt to that new world."

Before Tohsaka could fully process what he just said, he kicked her in. As he heard her swear at him in so many colorful words, he chuckled and closed the portal which he opened. Tohsaka only thought she did.

Little did he know yet, Tohsaka's non-invited entry to Little Garden set off a small chain reaction (by my power as the author, I hereby make this statement possible).

#village ruins#

In a completely different universe, a man lay on the rubble of a house. His body was not his, as he had possessed it using the art of a cursed sword. Now, a man whose body was practically a sword on its own, had defeated him and taken the blade. Separated from the cursed blade and weakened by the battle, the body's true owner resurfaces into consciousness. He weakly turned his head around to see the state of the village. The village which once held his clan. His friends. His family.

All gone and dead because he held that cursed blade. That Deviant blade.

He sighed weakly as he looked up to the sky. His time was coming. Soon, death will take him. As he was about to drift off into his eternal slumber, something strange happened. Something was fluttering down from the sky towards him. As it got closer, he realized it was a black envelope with a white seal stamped on it.

The letter fell on his chest and he weakly lifted his arms up to open it. He was delaying his own peaceful death for the sake of one letter, so it had better be important.

The message on it was vague.

**_'By signing this letter, will you agree to forsake your life and any afterlife you may have in this world, to redeem yourself by entering a world completely new?'_**

The man frowned. A letter from the heavens perhaps? Still, he wanted to die. That much was certain. He wanted to die and go to the afterlife to meet everybody else and….

'…how will I face them after all this body has done? After destroying the village, how can I face them? I deserve no place in heaven with them….'

He reread the letter, coughing badly as he felt the wounds take their toll. Raising a bloodstained talon bearing finger, he wrote his answer weakly.

**_I agree._**

And then everything went white.

#empty glowing space#

'Mother….'

A silver haired teen was drifting in a sea of bright green particles of light. He had been defeated. Or at least the being that used his body as an avatar had been defeated. But then again, he was made to be used as His avatar, so technically he lost as well.

As such, he was now dying, or dead.

He remembered the slightly concerned look of the one who was technically his brother, the so-called 'black sheep' of the family. Stupid, everybody else was the black sheep, he was the only one who had any common sense.

So now, he heard his mother's voice, their mother's voice, asking him to approach the light.

And then something strange happened.

He felt himself drift away from her. Something was pulling him away from mother!

"Mother… no, mother, what's happening…?"

_"I think… you are being given another chance…"_

"W-what…?"

_"You are being given another chance at life… so you may live and redeem yourself for the bad things you've done… so you may live the life you deserved…"_

"I don't want that! I want to be with you!"

_"Can you do it for me?"_ The soothing voice asked. The teen was conflicted. Very conflicted. At last, he could be with mother, but she wants him to go?

"….What about…"

_"Your brothers will be fine. In fact, they want you to go. Take this chance my son… please… you deserve another chance at life…"_

"….Will it make you happy?"

_"…Yes, it will. It will make your brothers happy too."_

"….Okay then… for you…" the teen said before feeling a warm glow engulf him and make him drift off.

_"Thank you Kadaj…"_ the voice that he called "Mother" said softly.

#dark gulch amidst ruins#

This body was not hers.

Not technically anyway.

They once called her Noise. Or at least that's what they called the other her. Or was that other her really her? Or were they two separate beings?

Either way, it mattered not. 'Noise' was too weak to control the body. To control the monster that was connected to it. To control the powers she had been given. All the other 'brothers' and 'sisters' could, so why couldn't she?

Then her monster had created a substitute. This substitute would control the body for nearly 98% of the time, while 'Noise' would just wallow in self-pity. This was all according to the monster's plan.

What wasn't according to plan was the stand-in becoming self-aware and developing its own individual personality. It became perfectly sentient, a perfect mimic of a human. Thought it still lacked in the emotion department.

Certain people took great advantage of this substitute, as it was perfectly obedient and had unwavering loyalty. A certain golden haired man with heterochromia took much pleasure in 'using' the stand-in.

The others called her Zwei.

She called herself Echo, for that was what she was. A mere echo of a monster's power.

This echo stood on the balcony, having been in another 'session' with her master. She would have despised the man if she had been capable of feeling such an emotion. Not yet.

She did feel concern though. For Noise. She was in much pain. This place was hurting her. She couldn't do anything about it though, she was just a puppet.

So when a black envelope fell from the sky, she barely even twitched in response.

She eventually picked it up and read it. The text was simple and vague.

**_'By signing this letter, will you agree to forsake your life and any afterlife you may have in this world, to redeem yourself by entering a world completely new?'_**

She reread it wordlessly.

Was this a chance?

A chance to just leave everything behind and start anew? The monster, the puppeteer would try to prevent her. But what if the person that sent the letter had the power to remove the monster?

Without even a twitch in her facial expression, she signed her agreement on the letter with a pen she picked up from the table in the room.

As the world turned to white, she briefly wondered if she just made a wise decision.

#spiraling light#

"-MMMNNN YOUUUUU TOOO HEEEELLLLLLLL!"

A fierce shriek pierced the loud noise of the dimensional tunnel as a certain pigtailed tsundere fell down and down and down, courtesy of a kick from her asshole of a teacher who happened to be able to travel into different dimensions.

Eventually, she fell out of the tunnel, falling straight out of the colorful portal and into a bright place. As Tohsaka Rin adjusted her eyes, she saw that she was falling through the sky of a beautiful place. A vast green landscape of trees, bright blue sky and a gigantic structure in the distance that seemed to have many towns and cities in it.

And she also noticed that she was approaching a lake below her, fast.

Activating her magic circuits, she reinforced her body as best as she could before she splashed into the water. In her panic, she failed to hear three other simultaneous splashes.

Coughing and sputtering, she dragged herself out of the water before collapsing on the grass and heaving deep breaths of air.

"*gasp* Damn-*huff* you…*heave* asshole…" the tsundere said before coughing a bit more and resting her left arm over her eyes. She stayed like that for a while, feeling nothing but the cold dampness of her clothes and the warmth of the sunlight.

'So… I'm in a different world now?' she thought as she began to calculate over her situation. It COULD be a prank by Zelretch and he just dumped her somewhere in a greener part of the world, like New Zealand. But that doesn't explain the giant structure she saw. Maybe New Zealand's equivalent of the Clock Tower?

"*cough cough* Fuck, that's cold…"

Tohsaka's eyes widen as she realizes that she isn't alone. She quickly sits up and turns her head to find three people she has never seen before.

One was a young man, probably no older than her, with silver hair and luminous aquamarine eyes.

Literally, his eyes were actually glowing a bit. His pupils were slits like a cat's. He wore a black leather looking outfit that seemed to be a mixture of a bodysuit, a trench coat and a leather jacket. A short Japanese katana in its sheath was on the grass next to him.

The second figure was dressed even weirdly. He wore an outfit that was most likely a customized Japanese kimono, but that was where the resemblance ended. The rest was all avian.

He had some sort of mantle around his shoulders and neck that seemed to be made of red feathers. His pants resembled the ones a ninja would wear but was white instead of black. Coming out of the pants were legs covered in some sort of material that seemed to resemble the skin around a bird's legs. A cloak made of the same red feathers on the mantle was attached to the back of his waist.

His arms were covered in the same material as his legs, only his fingers were tipped with black talons, just like a bird's. His head had a strange looking head gear on it, a helmet of sorts with a long upper beak coming from his forehead like a cap. From the back of the helmet, a long plume of black feathers jutted out.

His face was relatively normal, save for the fact that his eyes were closed and he had red tribal looking marks on his eyelids.

Just like the silver haired teen, he was coughing and trying to catch his breath. Both of them were obviously under water as well.

The third figure was a short girl, at least a year or two younger than Tohsaka herself. She had pale pink hair and wore a strange outfit that resembled a mixture of a one piece dress with a miniskirt and a female sailor school girl uniform. It was white and blue. She had detached sleeves around her arms that went all the way down past her hands, hiding them completely. The sleeves were wider around the hand area and was a bit frilly.

She wore white thigh highs on her feet that seemed to be modified to work as long boots as well.

Her eyes were what stunned her though. They were dull and dead looking, just like Sakura's were when she was still a young child, only a few years after she had been given away to the Matou family.

'Thank God Sakura is in a safe place with a person to take care of her. God bless you for that Shirou." The raven haired magus mused mentally after noticing the resemblance of the girl in front of her and her younger sister.

Eventually, the three caught their breath and finally relaxed on to the grass. After several seconds, they all sat up and looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh… I'm alive." The man in the bird get up remarked off handedly. He looked at everybody, feeling the tense atmosphere.

"…So, how many of you died and got offered a second chance?"

"I did…" the silver haired teen said with a wary look. The pink haired girl just stared at them dully before speaking in a monotone voice.

"Not dead yet. Not really alive either."

Tohsaka dropped her face in her palm.

'I think I'm stuck with weirdoes…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, it is Salvator Tepes again. The first chapter received a few positive reviews so far, that's good. Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Of course, a disclaimer is pointless seeing as there is no way I could own Fate/Stay Night, Final Fantasy Advent Children, Katanagatari, Pandora Hearts and Mondaiji-tachi at the same time. Nobody has the creativity or resources to own all that at the same time.**

Rin stared at the people in front of her. They stared back, and at each other. None of them were sure how to further interact, seeing as they were not only complete strangers, they also came from different worlds.

"...the tension is killing me a second time." The man in the feathery outfit said. "What I wouldn't do for a dango right now."

"A what?" the silver haired teen with glowing eyes asked.

"Ah, dangos. They are a beautifully delicious treat. Small, cake-like balls with different flavors and some are even filled with jam or cream, skewered on a small stick or toothpick. Absolutely delicious."

"Sounds nice." The pink haired girl with empty eyes stated in monotone.

The last Tohsaka stared at them for a few seconds before deciding to contribute to the conversation. It was better to gain companions early on upon entering an unknown world after all.

"...I've tasted them before." She said, a little hesitantly, remembering a time when she visited Shirou and Sakura and they served dangos.. Suddenly, all eyes were on her (though the feather clad man had his closed.), and she could see the man who brought up the subject begin to look much more relaxed than before.

"Oho? Tasty, were they not? I've always had a liking for the plain ones with powdered white sugar coating them and chocolate stuffing. How about you?" he asked with a smile. Rin began to rack her mind to try and remember exactly what flavor was the dango that Fuyuki's resident master chef made once when she visited.

"It was a long time ago but I think it may have been a green colored one with some sort of minty stuffing in it..."

"...this stuff sounds really nice. I'm kind of getting hungry." The silver haired teen said quietly. Rin caught the feather clad man's smile widening with a certain emotion behind it.

'Hoh, so he deliberately brought this subject up... he must be trying to build a friendly atmosphere between us to make becoming companions much easier... he could be hiding something.' Rin thought before replying to the aquamarine eyed teen. "Yeah, a friend of mine is an amazing chef and when I visited him, he served those up, saying it was a traditional Japanese treat." 'Wait... shit!' Rin exclaimed mentally at the slip-up. These people were probably not from the same world as her, if their different senses of fashion and seemingly similar circumstances as her were any indication.

"Oh! You are Japanese as well! It is good to know that fellow countrymen are here with me." The man with the ever closed eyes said cheerily.

"...I've never heard of 'Japanese' before. Where is it?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Oh? It is a calm and beautiful country in the east. Where do you come from?" feather-man asked.

"A city called Midgar. It's in the middle of a wasteland."

'Midgar? That name sounds archaic.' Rin though off handedly before turning to the pink haired girl. "What about you? Where do you come from?"

"...Sabrie. A city in the west."

'Yet another strange name for a city...' Rin thought. She was pondering on how to continue the conversation until noticing the feather clad man tense. The silver haired teen seemed to tense as well as his eyes narrowed a bit and looked around.

"It seems we are not alone here..."

"I can feel someone hiding close by."

Rin's eyes widened before she narrows them in concentration as she too looks around, reinforcing her eyes a bit to get a better look at her surroundings, until she caught something strange in her peripheral vision.

Something... blue was hiding behind a bush. They looked like... ears?

"Someone is hiding behind that bush." She muttered quietly but loud enough for the other three to hear her. She barely managed to contain a startled 'eep', when suddenly something small and black flew over her shoulder and landed somewhere in the bush, causing whatever was behind it to shriek in surprise. She snapped her head behind her to find the feather clad man lightly tossing a kunai knife in his right palm. 'Huh, what do you know? He IS a ninja.'

"If you don't want the next one to actually hit you, I recommend stepping out of the bushes." The man said in an all too cheerful manner considering that he could have actually badly hurt or even killed the thing hiding in the bush if he had missed.

"E-EEP! H-hold your fire, I'm innocent!" female voice shouted in panic before revealing itself.

The person that came out from the bushes' appearance made Tohsaka and the silver haired teen gape.

It was a woman with flowing light blue hair. She was dressed in a strange outfit that resembled a mixture of a maid's outfit and a casino waitress' outfit. She was holding her head in fear as she quivered.

What was most startling was not her clothes, nor her rather sizeable breasts.

It was the two long bunny ears covered in light blue fur that protruded from her head.

They twitched every now and then, alarming Rin that they were NOT ornaments. Those ears were real.

"A-a rabbit person?" the pink haired girl with dull eyes said, with some actual emotion this time, which was surprise.

"B-Black Rabbit is no mere rabbit person! Black Rabbit is-kyaa!" the blue haired girl exclaimed when somehow, the feather clad man managed to sneak up to her and grab one of her ears. He hummed a bit as he fondled and turned over the ear.

"Amazing, several of my clan have animal features but this is the first time I have seen an actual person with real life animal ears! They feel incredibly soft as well!" He said with a smile as he began to stroke the ears even more, causing the blue haired girl to squirm and moan a bit.

"P-please unhand my ears..." Black Rabbit said weakly, her face bright red. The man pouted but let go of the ears anyway before walking back to the side of the other three.

Several moments later, 'Black Rabbit' was clearing her throat and she swung her arm out to a clearing in the forest they were in, which showed a gigantic city in the distance.

"Welcome! To the world of Little Garden!" she declared dramatically.

"Little Garden? How the fuck is that place in any way 'little'!?" the silver haired teen exclaimed as he pointed to the city.

"I-it may have started out as little and things may have gone further from there, Black Rabbit does not know. Either way, we are willing to give you four a chance at participating in the Gift Games!"

"Gift Games?" Rin asked, beginning to worry. 'Please tell me that isn't this world's equivalent of the Holy Grail War.'

"Indeed! That was why you have been called here! For you see, I'm sure it is plainly obvious that none of you here are by any stretch of the word 'Normal'." Black Rabbit said cheerily. "The Little Garden extends invitations to people with certain powers, which were granted to them by gods, demon lords, spirits and even the stars!"

This alarmed Rin as she tensed up. Confusion seemed to etch itself upon the faces of the other three. The bunny girl noticed this and began to explain in more detail.

"Of course, if you have not discovered your hidden power yet, it will be unlocked later as you go through this world! Some powers are dormant for a certain amount of time after all!"

"But what if there are other people like is in where we came from?" the bird-like man asked with curiosity.

"Ah, in those cases the Little Garden's administrators would choose a certain person with unique circumstances, such as certain history, if they became famous or not, if they have certain qualities, that sort of thing!"

'They can access such a degree of information!?' Rin mentally exclaimed. For something to have that much power, it must be at Zelretch's level of strength.

"In any case, Gift Games are competitions which make use of those gifts, sometimes even betting them! This Little Garden has many special stages created for that very purpose! Of course, you do not only need to bet on your own gift! You can bet with the several chips; gifts, money, land, resources, prestige and people!"

"People!? How can you bet with people!?" Rin exclaimed in horror, causing Black Rabbit to flinch and cover her rabbit ears.

"I-in some cases people are betted due to certain circumstances. Not all those circumstances are pleasant but that is the rule of Little Garden."

"I see... forgive me, I did not mean to yell at you." Rin said somberly. Black Rabbit immediately waved her arms and shook her head.

"N-no, it's alright, Black Rabbit understands!"

The bunny girl sighed and cleared her throat as she began to explain again. "Anyway, the higher the value of what you bet, the greater the rewards you can claim. However, to receive a reward, you must clear the conditions a host sets and win the game." She said, her little bunny tail twitching as she lifted a finger in a lecturing manner. "A host by the way is a person who presides over the Gift Game and administers them. Anyone can become a host of a game, so long as you can prepare a prize. That's why you have war gods and store merchants. A Gift Game can range from playful and sporty to bloody and life threatening."

The bunny girl let a short silence sink in to let them absorb the information.

"...I think I understand the gist of it now. But is it possible for you to give a little demonstration? You said a person can become a host if they can prepare a prize, correct?" Rin asked, a calculative look settling over her.

"Y-yes?" Black Rabbit said, her ears twitching in worry as she noticed the raven haired girl's expression.

"Then how about you show us a small example of a gift game, a simple one, the prize being more information about this world?"

Black Rabbit relaxed as she heard that. "That I can do easily! In fact, I was actually going to show you one anyway!" she said as she pulled out a deck of cards from her pocked and began to shuffle it at break neck speeds that only a professional at a Las Vegas casino could do.

"You see, this world has communities, groups of people who band together to play Gift Games. Communities can range from being like a small family, a guild of heroes to an army of demonic warriors! It is difficult for a person to survive in this world without being in a community, nigh impossible in fact! Of course, I would be willing to not only give you more information of this world but also welcome you into the community Black Rabbit is a part of! If you can win this little game of course. Then again, if you don't want to, you can always just decline and try and survive without help." She said with a sly smile. The feather clad man and Tohsaka grinned at Black Rabbits attempt at provoking them.

"You certainly drive a hard bargain don't you, oujou-san?" the ninja said with amusement. Black Rabbit smiled back at the comment, though in her mind, she was in a bit of a panic.

'What am I saying!? If I provoke them, if they get mad and leave, Black Rabbit will be in trouble!'

"What are the rules?" the silver haired teen asked suspiciously. The blue haired bunny girl shivered at the dangerous gleam in his aquamarine eyes. She immediately became alarmed that his pupils were slits like a cat's.

'He looks like he's going to eat Black Rabbit alive!' She thought in horror before clearing her throat again. "S-simple. Choose a face card from the fifty two cards you see here." Black Rabbit stopped shuffling and snapped her fingers, causing a large playing table one would find in a casino to suddenly appear out of thin air and land right in front of her, startling the four.

"W-what the fuck was that!?" the silver haired teen exclaimed.

'D-did she just invoke sorcery!? That table literally appeared out of nothing but thin air!' Rin exclaimed in shock.

The ninja in the avian outfit simply widened his already amused grin. 'Hoo... this is getting even more interesting than I thought.'

The pink haired girl simply stared blankly at the table before turning her head up to Black Rabbit. "How did you do that?"

"Ufufufu, it's a talent." Black Rabbit replied before spreading the cards out, face down, in a long line. "You may pick any of these cards, but you will only get one chance and each person can only pick one card."

"Can we use any method?" Rin asked.

"As long as it does not conflict with the rules. And by the way, Black Rabbit has the ability of Judge Master so you cannot break a single rule with me around! My eyes and ears are connected with Little Gardens central network!" the bunny girl declared with pride.

"So you will be betting information and entry into your community? What should we bet then?" the feather clad ninja asked. Black Rabbit immediately gained a smirk.

"Well, since this is your first time, you don't need to bet chips... but if you want, you can bet with your... pride."

Immediately, Rin's eyes became full of fire the moment pride was mentioned. The silver haired teen's eyes narrowed and the feather clad man's grin turned feral.

'I-I think I just stepped on a land mine...' Black Rabbit whimpered mentally the moment she noticed the trio's expressions.

The pink haired girl stared at the three apparently pride influenced people before speaking up. "Is pride that important?"

"You're damn right it is!" the silver haired teen exclaimed.

"Pride is one of the most important feelings a man can have!" the ninja said.

"Without pride, what honor does a person have? By my pride as a magus, I will win this game!" Tohsaka declared.

The three look at each other and nod once, signaling agreement, while the pink haired girl just shrugs.

'W-what have I done!? I've just made them more riled up!' Black Rabbit exclaimed mentally. She takes a deep breath before lifting her hand and conjuring a bright light which then fades to reveal a tan colored scroll, floating in the air.

"What's that?"

"This is a Geass Roll, a contract of sorts pertaining to the game." Black Rabbit noticed the raven haired girl tense and widen her eyes a bit at the mention of 'Geass' but did not comment on it.

The four read the rules on the scroll. Fairly simple, pick a card, the deck gets shuffled and then they have to guess which card is theirs. The rules were simple.

And full of loopholes.

After agreeing, the four picked up cards and looked at them before they each settled on one card. Once the cards were chosen, Black Rabbit shuffled them again and spread them out once more.

"Well, who shall go first?" the feather clad man asked politely.

"I will." Rin said with a determined look in her eyes.

The next few minutes were spent with her standing in front of the table with a calculative gaze. The tension in the air was thick.

"Well then..." Rin started, her eyes locking on to one card. 'Time to expose a loophole.' "I choose this one!"

To Black Rabbit's surprise and shock, Rin slammed her hand down on one card, causing the rest to fly up in the air, most ending up with their faces up.

"Ah, that's my card there."

"There's mine."

"Mine." The other three stated as they picked their revealed cards.

"W-wait, hang on!" Black Rabbit stammered.

"Ah, pardon me, my hand slipped." Rin stated bluntly in monotone.

"Slipped!?" the bunny girl exclaimed in dismay, causing the ninja to burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha, what a wonderful way to expose a loophole!"

"Oh? I have no idea what you are talking about." Rin said calmly. "After all, this is not against the rules. The rules simply said to choose a face card from the cards on the table, one card per person. It said nothing about exactly 'how' we guess our cards."

"T-that's..." Black Rabbit trailed off as her ear began to twitch. "Uguuu... I just got confirmation from the Little Garden's central net that your method was valid... ah, BUT! You still cannot be sure that the card you have chosen is indeed yours!" she exclaimed and pointed at Rin's hand.

"Oh? Are you sure? Because I am very sure that I indeed picked out..." Rin lifts her hand up and flips the card. "The Ace of Spades!" 'What do you know? Shirou was right. Structural Grasping is useful after all.'

Black Rabbit practically deflated at this. "Y-you have all cleared the conditions... victory is yours."

"Shouldn't you be a bit happier? I mean, weren't you trying to recruit us?" the silver haired teen asked with confusion.

"Yes... but I can't believe I forgot about such a large loophole in the Geass... as a Judge Master, this is a large blow to my OWN pride..."

"There there." The ninja said soothingly as he patted her back, before turning his head to look at the others. "Come to think of it, the four of us are no longer strangers now, since we are entering a community together. We have not even introduced ourselves to each other."

"It took more than an hour just for us to get each other's names..." the pink haired girl observed.

"Then why don't you introduce yourself first, ninja-san." Black Rabbit said as she stood up. The man smiled and nodded before placing a hand over his chest and bowing a bit.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Maniwa Houou of the Maniwa ninja corps clan. I like dango, kebabs and keeping oaths. I dislike being deceived and getting my feathers wet. Pleasure to be of your acquaintance."

"I'm Kadaj, no last name. I don't really like anything other than my mother and fighting challenging opponents. I hate being used for someone else's goals and... those who disregard family, I guess." The silver haired teen announced after the ninja introduced himself. He turns his head to the pink haired girl with an expectant look, which she notices.

"I'm Echo. No '-san' or '-chan'. Just Echo. No last name. I like cakes and friendly people, I hate puppets."

With her introduction done, they turn their gaze upon Rin, who clears her throat before putting a hand on her chest elegantly and taking a lady-like stance. "My name is Tohsaka Rin, last of the Tohsaka clan of magi. I like tea, valuable gemstones and, forgive me if this sounds a bit greedy, money. I dislike people who waste their wealth, hypocritical fools and... idiots who keep pushing on with a stupid grin on their face..." she trailed off a bit, her minding conjuring up a picture of Shirou.

Black Rabbit smiles brightly, seeing that the introductions were over, before she hopped a bit further to the clearing and beckoning them to follow her. Shortly, they arrived at a hill with no trees, revealing a marvelous sight.

A gigantic, no, gigantic was a severe understatement, a TITANIC city was sitting in the distance. It had hundreds of sections and glass domes covering various types of biomes. Forests, jungles, deserts, volcanic wastelands, ruined cities, lakes, and cities and villages with various different cultural designs, such as European castles, oriental temples and the like.

"I... wow... I have no words for this sight..." Rin said in awe as she stared at the not-so-little-garden.

"Midgar is practically a kids' playground compared to the size of this place..." Kadaj said with a flicker of excitement in his voice and eyes.

He was, after all, a kid on the inside. Sometimes even more than his brothers.

"Welcome, to the Little Garden! Black Rabbit guarantees that you will have a very interesting time here!" the blue haired bunny girl exclaimed with pride.

As the group walked down the hill and to one of Little Garden's entrances, somebody was watching them. A figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it stood above one of the domes, his single showing eye watching the group before he vanished in a swirling vortex.

Inside Little Garden, someone sat in a closed room. The room was designed with Japanese themes, as was the state of the person's dress. She was short, almost the size of a 10 year old child, with shockingly white hair, luminous yellow eyes and wore a black kimono. A number of candles sat on a table behind her. She was sitting there, idly flipping her oriental fan open and closed, before noticing a spiraling vortex appear at the other end of the room.

"Ara? That's not like you to enter discreetly like that. Have you been a bad boy?" She asked teasingly. The figure at the other end of the room let out a small chuckle, his upper half shrouded by shadows.

"Of course not, I'm always a good boy. I just noticed something very interesting outside, Shiroyasha." The figure spoke with humor at first before switching into a serious tone. The white haired girl noticed this and her gaze sharpened.

"And what was it that was so interesting that you decided to tell discreetly?"

"Black Rabbit has recruited four newcomers into her community."

Shiroyasha's eyes widened a bit before returning to normal. "Interesting indeed, for her to recruit so many newcomers at once. But I don't think that was the interesting part now, was it?"

"I believe they were invited by accident."

Shiroyasha's eyes narrowed this time. "The Black Letter."

"Yes. The central net of Little Garden detected a disturbance. Something entered this world without an invite and it triggered the Black Letters."

"Just like you and those other two all those years ago... well then, why hasn't Black Rabbit been informed that one of them might be an uninvited guest?"

"Most likely the same reason why Little Garden hasn't kicked me out yet. Somebody is pulling strings in Little Garden to keep that from happening. Now that it has happened again, I should be able to investigate further into who is playing the Chess master here but I will need your support." The man said with a light bow.

"Aww, you know you are always welcome on my doorstep! And... in my bed." Shiroyasha said with a sultry smirk.

Appearance be damned, this girl was MUCH older then you could believe.

"I may need to introduce myself to those four, see if I can root out which one triggered the Black Letters. I should go for now though, I will let you know if I find anything worth mentioning in the central net." The cloaked man said, stepping back further into the shadows before triggering his transportation technique.

"Of course, take care now." Shiroyasha said with a smile. The last thing she saw of the man was in the center of that spiraling vortex, a glowing red eye with three tomoe surrounding a pupil peering out of the hole of an orange mask.

000000000000

00000000000

**Yes, I just did that. **

**If you could not take a hint, this fanfic will have several characters from different series in the Little Garden. No, I won't be taking requests on who to put in it. This crossover won't be a massive one, just less than ten characters from different works of fiction.**

**The canon storyline of Mondaiji will be altered, with these strange Black Letters and a hidden manipulator behind the scenes. One powerful and cunning enough to fool the entire Little Garden's central net and even the masked man in the black cloak, whom I'm sure you all know well.**

**The next chapter will have more character interaction and some of them telling about the world they came from. Rin of course, being a magus, will try to keep minimal details about her abilities and magecraft, so it doesn't come back to bite her in the ass one day if she accidentally gave out too many details.**

**I am immensely enjoying typing this story so far. I have even thought up what would be its anime opening and ending.**

**I have seen a few fanfics that employ and anime opening or ending, some even going as far as describing exactly what the anime opening's scenes would have, if it were a real animation.**

**I don't know if I will go that far but be prepared with your imagination in case I try something like that.**

**The opening theme of this story is 'sprinter' by Kalafina.**

**The ending theme is 'Disillusion' by Tainaka Sachi.**

**Character themes:**

**Rin: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Houou: Karasu by One Ok Rock.**

**Echo: Frozen by Within Temptation**

**Kadaj: Faint by Linkin Park.**

**In case you wonder why I decided on those to be their theme songs? I haven't the faintest idea. I just decided on a whim.**


End file.
